


Pretty boy

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, both are 18+, sallys cute as hecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Sally got a new outfit~





	Pretty boy

" What do you think? "

Larry sat back on his bed as he looked over his boyfriend from head to toe. Sally was wearing soft blue thigh highs with two white stripes close to the top, a pale blue skirt, and a white spaghetti strap tank top, v'd low on his chest showing the soft pink scar tissue from years before, the last thing to accent off the cute outfit was the cute heart shaped metal band in the middle of his throat with the pale blue strap of the choker keeping it in place. 

" Larry youre drooling " in fact he was. He wipped his mouth and did another once over of his boyfriend. " yes... " he said and sighed out. Sally rolled his eyes and walked over to Larry, sitting on his lap and running his hands over his shoulders. " Come on, I spent a lot on this outfit, at least tell me if I look good~ " Sally said in a teasing way. The mask was off for this outfit on the other hand, so Larry could see the sly little grin that Sally had given him. It drove him wild 

" You know you look good, Babe~ " larry said and rested his hands on Sally's ass, squeezing gently. Sally laughed " I know, but i wanna hear it from you~ " Larry kissed up his scarred neck. " you're beautiful~ " He purred and sucked a hickey into his soft unscarred skin. Sally let out a sigh and closed his eyes, smiling gently as Larry's hands went up his skirt, his long fingers tugging at his panties gently " Fuck, Sally. " He groaned and pressed his forehead to sallys throat. " you're too good for me, baby blue. " He said and bit his shoulder gently. 

Sally tugged at Larry's hair slightly, making his head fall back so Sally could kiss him, hard and deep. Larry moaned as he slowly pulled sally closer and flipped him over to were he was on his back, his ha ds worked back up to his stomach and pressed there softly. " Youre so pretty Sally... " He said, making Sally go a soft pink. Larrys fingers traced over Sallys porcline skin, long and calloused from playing gutiar and painting. It made Sally sigh out with how much he loved his burnette boyfriend. Sally looked down at him as he sucked his own fingers, reaxhing down to slowly presses his fingers to sallys entrance. Sally sighs out as he presses two in, letting his hips shudder gently. " Fuck...Larry... " Sally moaned into his arm. Larry kissed up his thighs. " safe word? " he asked into Sallys skin. Sally ship on his head quickly and reached down to pet Larry's hair. 

Larry worked in one more finger, slowly stretching him out making the shorter bluenette moan loudly. " A-Ah~! " he cries out as his long fingers hit that spot inside him that made him see bright stars. Larry kissed his stomach gently and slipped his fingers out. " You ready, kitten? " he asked gently and kisses up his neck. Sally nods and tugged Larry's hair. " I'm ready... " He said, feeling Larry's cock press to his entrance. " Breathe, baby blue~ " Larry sakd and slowly alid into Sally. Sally gave a little cry of the slight stretch larrys cock gave him when he pushed into him. He let himself relax as the next three inches were pushed inside him. Sally let his head fall back as Larry slowly fucked him into the bed, picking up speed only slightly when Sally dug his painted nails into Larrys back. 

" o-oh fuck, Larry, h-harder...please... " Sally begged as Larry gave him sweet kisses on his shoulders and collar bone. " I got ya, babe~ " he purred and sat up, slipping out of him for a second. Sally gave a little qhine until Larry had rolled sally on his side, lifting his leg and putting it over his shoulder. Larry chu kled and looked doqn on his pretty baby boy and slid back in easier. Sally let out a choked gasp as Larry rocked in and out of him easily. 

Little shocks of pleasure went up his spine as larry hit his sweet spot over and over again beautfully in this position. Sally whimlered as he looked up at larry with gentle blue eyes.

Larry groaned as he found it hard to lean over and kiss his pretty boy. He moved sally one last time as he moved his leg to his waist and lifted the other on his other side, wrappi g his hands around Sally's thighs and leaning over so he could kiss his cracked and deformed mouth, but to Larry, Sal was the best kisser on the planet. Sally held the back of Larry's head and moaned into his mouth loudly as he had fucked him just right and came into his panties. Larry felt sally tighten around him, growling as he came hard into sally. They both lay there, panting softly just holding eachother. Larry looked at his pretty, wreaked out boy and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. " you did good baby~ "


End file.
